<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Mine. by SaltyPidge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871484">You're Mine.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyPidge/pseuds/SaltyPidge'>SaltyPidge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jealous Wally West, M/M, Modeling Magazines, Oneshot, Protective Wally West, Understanding Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyPidge/pseuds/SaltyPidge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally West can only hear and watch girls goading on Dick Grayson so many times.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Wally West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>361</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Mine.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey thanks for reading this! this is a shorter one but it's been a while sense I wrote a Birdflash fic so I said, hey, what the heck!  As a writer and fellow fic reader I like to make sure all my fics are complete. If you have and prompt or constructive criticism feel free to comment below. Once again thank you for reading this and have a wonderful morning, afternoon, and/or evening.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wally was sitting in the crowd, Dick was participating in a math competition and he was his best friend’s ride home. Of course he loved watching his boyfriend compete, but sitting in a dead silent hall watching him scribble down some math equations got a little boring. </p><p>“Isn't’ he just the cutest,” a girl whispered to her friend. </p><p>“I’d love to tap that,” she whispered back. </p><p>Wally gritted his teeth ignoring their conversation about Dick as he watched his friend compete and win. </p><p>“Seriously,” he huffed, “the amount of conversations I hear about you from love struck girls are ridiculous,” he vented to him, “like seriously Rob!” </p><p>Dick laughed and sunk down into the seat, “don't worry about it Walls, they’re all talk, no one actually cares.” </p><p>“I care,” he said looking at him, “I care what they say…” </p><p>“Hey,” Dick said, moving quickly, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “I’m yours okay? Nothing is going to change that. Don’t listen to them okay? Trust me.” </p><p>He nodded and drove them both over to Wayne manor. </p><p>------------------------------</p><p>Galas were the worst, Wally decided, holding the tray of hors d'oerves as he kept an eye on Dick. Threats had been made against Wayne so now the Team was watching over Dick, Jason, and Bruce. Nothing had really happened. But this had to be the fifth girl that came up to flirt with Dick and Wally was on the verge of dropping the tray.</p><p>“You okay,” Artemis asked, watching him grit his teeth.</p><p>He nodded, “yeah fiiiiinnnneee, just...resisting the urge to eat this food.” </p><p>She rolled her eyes, “you’re ridiculous.” </p><p>“You sure you don;t want to dance,” he heard the girl ask Dick, backing him into a corner. </p><p>He took a deep breath in and walked up, “excuse me, can I offer you an hors d'oerves.” </p><p>The girl looked at him with anger while Dick mouthed a thank you  and slipped away as the girl chewed him out about minding his own business. But to him it was worth it, because that’s what a good boyfriend does, bail his loved one out of a dance he didn’t want to do. </p><p>The night grew more boring when Wally felt someone pull him into a nearby closet rack. Dick smiled at him. </p><p>“Thank you,” he said hugging Wally tight, “seriously, I’ll get you dinner.” </p><p>He hugged Dick, “no problem, I was just happy to help.” </p><p>“I love you,” he said beaming, stepping up on his tip toes and pecking him on the lips, before pulling him back out, no one even noticing them. </p><p>“Where have you been,” Kaldur snapped. </p><p>He smiled, “just watching Dick Grayson.” </p><p>------------------------------</p><p>Wally was going to lose it. Like seriously he might explode. </p><p>Artemis had brought in a few modeling magazines  for Zatanna and M'gann hoping to give the girls some outside world contact. Of course that wouldn’t have been an issue until the two stumbled upon a certain Dick Grayson. </p><p>And to say that those photos were just a hair to expose was putting it lightly, in fact Wally swore if those shots were any lower the magazine might as well become a porno. Of course Wally knew that he was wearing clothes, his boyfriend had ranted all about the ins and outs of photo shoots, but that did not help him in this moment as the girls swooned over him. </p><p>“He’s so handsome,” Zatanna awed, “I mean look at that chest!”</p><p>“I know, and those eyes!”</p><p>“God I’d love to feel that chest!”</p><p>“You think he’s even wearing clothes?!”</p><p>“God I hope not.” </p><p>Wally felt his blood pressure rise up, and he left before anyone paid too much attention to him. He ran all the way to Dick’s apartment, practically slamming the door open and catching Dick off guard. </p><p>“Walls?” </p><p>He slammed Dick against the wall and kissed him, hard. Because he needed to remind himself that Dick was his, his, not some piece of eye candy on a magazine. </p><p>He disconnected the kiss, both breathless and Dick looking at him beyond confused, “you alright.” </p><p>“Yeah,” he said, suddenly pulling off, “yeah...just...no everything's fine.” </p><p>Dick put his hand on his shoulder, giving him a look, and Wally knew he was going to spill everything. </p><p>“Artemis brought in some new modeling magazines,” he admitted, “Zatanna and M’gann, may or may not have been interested in a certain Dick Grayson…”</p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>Dick’s brow furrowed and his small smile disappeared, he bit his lower lip and began to pace, thinking about something and that concerned Wally. Had he overreacted? Probably, but something about Dick being considered available made his entire being furious. </p><p>Dick eyed him, up and down, before pacing, before repeating that same look, “does me appearing single bother you?” <br/>He felt something inside him stop, did it bother him? The realization actually donned on him. Maybe it did bother him. Because Dick was his, he was the one that Dick slept with at night. He was the one that ate breakfast with, fought with, kissed. Dick was his. His. Not some advertisement to arouse girls. </p><p>“I mean...yeah?” </p><p>Dick looked at him and nodded, “okay then...what if we made our relationship public?” </p><p>Wait what!? Dick had never talked about it before, and Wally had always respected that Dick Grayson-Wayne’s media appearance had been for his cover. Admitting he was in a relationship, a serious relationship, would mean Dick would need to change his act completely.</p><p>“But...you’re reputation-” </p><p>“To hell with it,” Dick said, looking at him, “I can tell that this bothers you, and I don’t want you to feel like that. So let’s do it. Tell the public, go to the park together, let them take pictures. I don’t-” </p><p>He felt his heart flooded with relief, because that meant that nobody would view Dick as a single, eligible, man. No. instead he’d be taken. </p><p>He nodded, “okay. Let’s do it.”  </p><p>The next time he went into the cave M’gann was looking at the news. Her eyes wide and shocked, holding onto the pillow biting her bottom lip. </p><p>“And on to our newest scoop, Dick Grayson seen with a mysterious ginger seemingly on a date at the park. Several images are found of the two showing physical displays of romantic affection, leaving everyone with one question, who is this boy, and has he officially stolen Gotham’s most eligible bachelor's heart?” </p><p>M’gann looked at him, eyes widening even more. She turned her attention back to the television, then him, then to the television, before squealing, ramming into him with a hug. </p><p>“You’re dating Dick Grayson!?”</p><p>He smiled, opening a bag of popcorn, unable to hide his relief and joy. He was just so damn lucky the more he thought about it, he shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth, “hell yeah I am.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>